DRW Sniper Rifle (Dead Rising 2)
The Sniper Rifle is a weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, and Off the Record. A sniper rifle is a precision-rifle used to ensure more accurate placement of bullets at longer ranges than other small arms. A typical sniper rifle is built for optimal levels of accuracy, fitted with a telescopic sight and chambered for a military centerfire cartridge. It is the second most powerful gun in Off the Record per shot, with the Super B.F.G being the most powerful. Unlike the Sniper Rifle in Dead Rising, which appears to be a civilian hunting rifle, this rifle is a large-caliber military weapon. However, like the original, the sniper rifle comes with a telescopic sight, magnifying Chuck's vision while lining up a shot. The sniper rifle will kill a zombie outright, regardless of where they are shot; furthermore, a single bullet can travel through four or even five zombies.Sam Willis, Weapons Guide: Introduction and Firearms Dead Rising 2– PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, Bettor.com, (May 31, 2011). The sniper rifle is great for psychopath battles. It is recommend that players keep one with them at all times after they have reached level 30. This firearm can be found on the upper floor of the Palisades Mall in High-Noon Shooting Range or by killing the psychopaths in the mission Militia Men. Attacks Trivia * The sniper rifle is identical to a Barrett M82. It may also be based off of the Barrett M107, a .50-caliber anti-material rifle. * It is referred to as "Barrett50Caliber" (Barrett 50 Caliber) in the game's items.txt. * Unlike the sniper rifle in the original Dead Rising, survivors can use this weapon. * The original Dead Rising civilian gun model was originally going to be used in the Dead Rising 2, but was scrapped. * This firearm is carried by each of the four Militia Men. *A review of dead rising 2 firearms states: The Sniper Rifle gets a brilliant 9/10 and comes highly recommended. * In the PC game files items.txt is a TIR sniper rifle "MinigameSniper", with three different colors (see gallery below for images): Video Gallery dead rising sniper rifle holding.png|holding dead rising sniper gun beaking 2.jpg|Gun breaking when running out of ammo dead rising sniper rifle breaking.jpg|Gun breaking when running out of ammo dead rising sniper gun main a (1).jpg|main dead rising sniper gun main a (2).jpg|main dead rising sniper rifle main (1).jpg|main dead rising sniper rifle main (2).jpg|main dead rising sniper rifle main (3).jpg|main dead rising sniper rifle main (4).jpg|main File:SniperRifle.png file:Dead rising Sniper Rifle Zombies.png file:Dead rising las vegas on horizon (2).png|Possibly Las Vegas on the horizon in case Zero. Sniper.jpg| Mod sniper rifles Two sniper rifles can be picked up only in a mod. dead rising_MilitiaSniperRifle (1).jpg|MilitiaSniperRifle (Militia Sniper Rifle) dead rising_MilitiaSniperRifle (2).jpg dead rising_MilitiaSniperRifle (3).jpg dead rising_MinigameSniper (2).jpg|MinigameSniper (Minigame Sniper) dead rising_MinigameSniper (3).jpg|MinigameSniper (Minigame Sniper) dead rising_MinigameSniper (5).jpg|MinigameSniper (Minigame Sniper) dead rising_MinigameSniper throwing.jpg|throwing the MinigameSniper - nothing appears on screen. See also References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons